high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
Work This Out
Work This Out is the third song featured in the movie High School Musical 2 and on the soundtrack of the same name. High School Musical 2 This song, sung by the cast, is how the Wildcats can work out the tough job Mr. Fulton gave them. In this song the cast gets to make music by using pots, pans, and anything else in the kitchen. Lyrics Chad: How did we get from the top of the world To the bottom of the heap? Taylor: I don't recall you mentioning, The boss is such a creep! Zeke: We still have the ingredients To make this summer sweet Martha: Well, I got rags instead of riches Jason: And all these dirty dishes Everyone: Just wish I had 3 wishes Gabriella: Okay guys, break it up. Troy: We've got to work . . . work . . . to work this out We'll make things right The sun will shine If we work . . . work . . . there'll be no doubt We can still save the summer . . . if we work this out Chad: Dude, what have you gotten us into? Troy: Come on, we can totally turn this thing around! Chad: I'd rather face a seven-footer straight up in the post Taylor: That sure beats hangin' here And burnin' someones toast Jason: I needed Benjamins But this ain't worth the stress Kelsi: Maybe theirs a better way To fix this greasy mess Troy: We're a champion team A well-oiled machine And we've faced tougher problems than this I know it's a grind But I'm sure we can find A way to have fun while we get this job done Troy and Gabriella: We've got to work . . . work . . . to work this out We'll make things right The sun will shine If we work...work... there'll be no doubt Zeke, Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella: If we all come together We can work this out! Troy: Let's work it! BREAKDOWN Troy: Tell me what you want Gabriella: Tell me what you need Zeke: A little bit of sugar Martha: A little of butter Kelsi: It's the perfect recipe Everyone: PAYDAY! Jason: It'll taste so sweet Everyone: PAYDAY! Zeke: Good enough to eat! Jason: Gonna make some motion pictures Martha: Hit the mall with all my sisters Zeke: Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers Kelsi: Kick it with the music mixers Chad: Buy a ride that suits my style Taylor: Lounge around the pool awhile Troy: Make a date with my favorite girl Troy and Gabriella: We've got it made Full cast: We've got to work . . . work . . . to work this out We'll make things right The sun will shine If we work . . . work . . . there'll be no doubt We can still save the summer . . . if we work this out Work this Gotta work this We can work this out Gallery High School Musical Cast - Work This Out (From "High School Musical 2") Trivia *This is the first song in the High School Musical Series that Taylor has a line to herself. Errors *In a part, Troy putted the spoons in a glass, but seconds after, Troy appears with the spoons in the hand again. Category:Songs Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:Songs by Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton Category:Songs Performed By Chad Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 2 Category:High School Musical 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton Category:Songs sung by entire cast Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Montez